


Proposal

by OneTriesToWrite



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTriesToWrite/pseuds/OneTriesToWrite
Summary: Sancaka and Wulan, on the rooftop, a small talk that they would remember for the rest of their lives.
Relationships: Sancaka/Wulan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in only ten minutes maybe lol.

"Wulan," the voice called out to her. The ponytail girl turned her head around, facing the skinny man who was staring at her so tentatively. 

"Sancaka" she said, a gummy smile on her face.

Sancaka only replied with a sheepish smile, he made his way to her, still not saying anything. On the warehouse rooftop the two of them stood, their shoulders almost touching.

Wulan just now realized how close they were when she felt his fingers sometimes brushing the back of her hand. She looked at him. He was never this close before.

Sancaka was staring off into the horizon, the full moon light illuminating his features. It painted her cheeks red. Stupid. Why was she acting like a lovestruck school girl?

"Lan," Sancaka suddenly said, glancing at her. Wulan didn't have the chance to turn her head, she was caught red-handed staring at him.

"Apa?" her loud voice was a mere act to hide her embarrassment.

The man hummed, his hand moved to grab something from inside his pants pocket. Wulan only stared at him, curious, confused.

Still with one hand in his pocket, Sancaka slowly grabbed Wulan's right hand. He hesitated for a second before pulling out his hand from his pocket.

His movement was quick, and before Wulan could see what it was, something cold was felt on her skin. On her finger.

Sancaka slipped a ring on her finger.

"Ini bukan apa-apa," he sighed, eyes on her finger, now adored with a small silver band. "Saya tahu ini benar-benar bukan apa-apa, ini bahkan bukan emas asli, tapi..." he inhaled, head up, to look at her.

"Saya harap, kamu mau menerima ini."

Nobody said a thing after, Wulan was still speechless and Sancaka was hesitating.

"Wulan," Sancaka whispered, "Kamu mau, menikah dengan saya?"

She never explicitly said yes, but the way her lips were suddenly on his was more than enough for him to understand that it was. 


End file.
